The present invention relates generally to temperature sensing assemblies for use with industrial processes. In particular, this invention relates to temperature sensors for use with thermowells.
Industrial process temperature sensing assemblies may be used to sense a temperature of fluid flowing through a conduit or contained within a vessel. A temperature sensing assembly includes a temperature sensor, and may also include a thermowell. The temperature sensor includes a temperature probe having a temperature sensing device at or near a probe tip. The probe tip may be inserted into a bore extending into the thermowell to physically contact a base of the thermowell. The thermowell is designed to be in physical contact with the fluid to protect the temperature sensor within the thermowell from physical damage from the fluid, e.g., impacts, corrosion, etc., while efficiently conducting heat between the fluid and the temperature sensor probe tip. A lack of physical contact between the probe tip and the base of the thermowell reduces the conduction efficiency, resulting in a slow response by the temperature sensor to changes in fluid temperature, and may also introduce an error in a temperature reading.